


How He Cares

by cosplayingfreak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cutesy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfreak/pseuds/cosplayingfreak
Summary: So my horse got attacked and killed in botw, so I freaked out and fucking destroyed everything in the vicinity of me. I went and revived them, and thought about writing what I've done from their perspective so....





	How He Cares

He came to me so long ago, it feels like I’ve known him for years. It has only been a few months, but I trust and love him completely. I died recently, I know I did, I felt the arrow, felt myself grow cold, and watched the sorrow and rage wash over him. The last thing I saw was him lifting his sword. Then all was dark. I know it was an accident, he has protected me from so many beasts attempting to do me harm.

Not just me either, he protected the first, she’s older and slow now, so he leaves her where she can stay safe. He protected the large one from those who sought to do him harm, and now the large one keeps the first company. He brought the pale one, they are the child of an old friend of his. They were uptight and uncomfortable with the rest of us at first, but his gentle hand and protection made them grow just as loving of him as the rest.

I’m the only one he allows to roam free now. I’ve seen where he lives, there’s a place for all of us, so he can protect us. We can’t live there yet though, he is too busy saving everyone to stay and protect us. He has weird outfits for us, but they fit us well. The first wears an outfit to keep the beasts from killing her, and he put flowers in her hair to keep her happy. The large one doesn’t get the weird outfits, he can never fit in them. Not that he minds, he hates them. The pale one gets the outfit their parent that he knew had, it makes them happy, the connection to their lost family. Their hair is braided the way their family had them.

He kept my hair long until I died. Not that you would know. I had an outfit that allowed me to appear to him if he called, and it covered my hair. I loved it, felt important being able to hear him from across the whole country. I didn’t think it possible to die and not die, but I did. I remember dying, wishing he could hear my thoughts telling him that it’s alright. I died, and I felt like I was floating, in a good way. I missed him, but I knew I would see him again.

Then I felt a weird tug, similar to the appearing, and I was standing in front of him, perfectly healthy. He was thanking a being with a face similar to my own, and he turned and ran down to me. He stopped right in front of me and pulled out an apple. He offered it to me, and I took it without hesitation. He seemed to think he had broken my trust in letting me die, but he hadn’t. He could never break my trust. I convinced him to hug me, and then we set out on our adventure once more. I trust and love him completely, just like the others. He has names for all of us, but we don’t call one another those names. I call myself lucky, because that’s what I am. I am lucky that he has chosen me, that he cares about me, that he protects and loves me as his own. I am lucky to be Link’s chosen stead on his quest to save Hyrule.


End file.
